


Now what?

by tlcroft



Category: Monty Python?, Poltergeist: The Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcroft/pseuds/tlcroft
Summary: Government rules can really mess things up.





	Now what?

**Author's Note:**

> Call this my three days without sleep fic.

"I'll get it!" Nick Boyle yelled as he clattered down the stairs. With the visitors coming he did not want Rachel, Alex or God forbid, Kat to answer the door. "Welcome to--"and stopped short when he got a good look at seven or eight worse for wear Dominican monks on their doorstep. "Well, we weren't expecting you guys. DEREK!!"

The apparent leader just sighed. "No one ever expects us."

Derek Rayne thumped down the stairs from the upper library, Father Philip Callahan beside him. "Nick, what's the problem?" 

Nick just held the door wide open.

Derek blinked, then frowned as he looked the slightly tattered monks up and down. "You're supposed to be the Italian Inquisition."

Their apparent leader just sighed again. "They had problems with Immigration and Homeland Security. Apparently some of their equipment is banned in the United States and...a few of our brothers are on the State Department's 'DO NOT GRANT A VISA UNDER ANY CIRCOMSTANCES' list. His Holyness decided that since we were already in the States and at loose ends, we could fill in." 

Father Callahan shook his head. "I canna believe the Church still has the Spanish Inquisition."

**Author's Note:**

> The Inquisition was actually based in Italy as much as it had a country of origin. It's just that everyone remembers how bad the Spanish Inquisition was--and Monty Python's take on it. Please note though that ALL Inquisitioners were Dominican monks.


End file.
